Gota de oro
by Ariz Taerio
Summary: El sol da calor, propicia la vida, puede inspirar los más bellos sentimientos, provee de luz. Si una pequeña porción de la estrella, tan diminuta como una gota, cayera a la Tierra ¿Lograría los mismos efectos?
1. Un refugio al fin

1. Un refugio al fin

Aunque no lo dijera, sabía bien que estaba enojado con ella; y el hecho de no hablar lo delataba. A pesar de ello, fue capaz de darle una posible explicación de aquella torre solitaria. Para él había sido construida para proteger a alguien importante, como a una princesa. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Continuó tarareando, le parecía curioso que cada que observaba al sol, le nacía unas ganas de cantar. No sabía desde cuándo había comenzado eso, pero sospechaba que fue casi al mismo tiempo que el enojo de Emmerich.

Sus manos envolvieron entonces el medallón que yacía en sus piernas, una pieza dorada con un sol grabado en ella, al centro del mismo había incrustada una piedra preciosa. Levantó la mirada hacia la torre, pensó que no importaba tanto para qué fue construida, sino que pudiera servirles como refugio.

De ese lugar vio surgir una figura ligeramente más alta que ella, su cabellera estaba teñida por los mismos rayos de sol, aquella luz matinal dotada de un dorado fulgor. Contrario al color de sus largos cabellos, apenas comparados con la oscuridad de la noche, poseedores de un brillo azulino.

Denotando aún una seriedad apreciable a la distancia, se acercó hacia donde Liv descansaba. Mientras él llegaba, ella apuró en ponerse de pie, guardando el medallón en el morral.

― Es un lugar seguro, inspeccioné cada rincón y es habitable.

Confiaba en lo que le decía, pues era meticuloso, a veces demasiado. Pero siempre para un bien.

― Perfecto. Y justo a tiempo, que empieza a caer la tarde.

Sonrió abiertamente para volver más ameno el momento, recibiendo a su vez una que apenas era visible, más forzada que producto de la espontaneidad. Su rostro dejó de iluminarse de alegría.

― Por aquí.

Habría perdido su sonrisa, la cual alumbraba sus ojos cual zafiros, pero no su amabilidad. Emmerich tomó aquella bolsa, quitándosela de las manos con toda la delicadeza posible. Caminaron a través del pequeño campo, él iba unos pasos adelante, guiándola por la vereda de donde provenía.

Después de un silencioso momento, e incómodo para Liv, finalmente llegaron a una puerta, casi oculta por las plantas que trepaban las piedras. Al abrirla su acompañante, pudo notar que dicha entrada daba a una estrecha escalera en caracol. Subieron en el mismo orden, Liv se valía de los muros para evitar caer con cada tropiezo, pues la oscuridad era tal que no podía ver más allá de su nariz. Por encima del hombro de Emmerich, alcanzó a distinguir una claridad, que a su vez, contorneaba una salida.

― Nos servirá, es perfecto ―dijo Liv al recorrer con su mirada grisácea todo el lugar― Luce muy bien para estar abandonado.

Pronto sería la hora de la cena, por esa razón daba vueltas como un torbellino en la cocina. De la mochila de Emmerich sacaba todo lo que necesitaría, mientras lo hacía, se decía una y otra vez lo bueno que fue comprar todo eso en el último pueblo. Aunque él accediera a regañadientes. En lo que concernía al muchacho, ella no sabía lo que estaría haciendo, pues estaba confinado en la habitación que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Siguió cocinando mientras de a poco alistaba la mesa, ya había un par de platos, y acababa de poner unos bollos en un tazón. Faltaba poco para que la comida estuviera lista, una de las preferidas de Emmerich, sólo esperaba que el aroma hiciera su trabajo.

Escuchó unos pasos descender por los escalones, sonrió anticipando su victoria. Él se acercaría, la abrazaría y con la derrota oyéndose en su voz, le diría que no quisiera seguir de esa manera. Sí, ahora lo que necesitaba era aparentar seguir concentrada en la comida, pues si se daba vuelta lo asustaría como a un ciervo. De acuerdo a lo que su oído le decía estaba cerca de la mesa, esperó entonces sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Nada. Prestó atención, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, algo la consternó completamente. Los pasos ahora iban escaleras arriba.

Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para notarlo, pero si se hubiera percatado, se habría sorprendido de la velocidad con que llegó a la habitación. Tan veloz como una liebre. Al entrar vio a Emmerich sobre la cama, frente a él un plato con dos bollos y uno en su boca a medio masticar.

― Ya pasó tiempo y he tratado de acercarme a platicarlo, pero tú no quieres hablar ¿Cómo puede ser que sigas tan molesto?

― Te diré por qué ¡sólo teníamos que seguir lo acordado! Él obtendría lo que quería y nosotros recibiríamos parte de la ganancia. Así de sencillo.

― Si tanto querías hacer eso ¿por qué no me detuviste?

Emmerich abrió la boca para contestar, pero no emitió sonido alguno. La cerró y con una mueca de enfado y cruzado de brazos, giró sobre sí para darle la espalda. Ella dio un largo suspiro, buscó verlo de nuevo cara a cara y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

― Admito que fue un error, pero estoy segura que sentiste lo mismo que yo al ver esos tesoros. Lo vi en tu rostro. Y por mi culpa estamos en esta situación. Lo lamento.

El rostro de Emmerich se suavizó y la vio a los ojos. Liv no pudo contener más sus ganas y lo rodeó, sintiendo también el abrazo de él. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que él se aventuró a hacer una observación.

― Tienes razón, también percibí algo en mí. Lo que importa ahora es lo que vayamos a hacer, para lo que el futuro nos depare.

― Estamos juntos en esto ¿cierto? ―se apartó un poco para verlo frente a frente.

Ahí estaba aquella sonrisa oculta durante tanto tiempo, ahora se mostraba, iluminando su rostro. Era tal la luz que él desprendía con su gesto, que no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Qué es ese aroma?

― ¡La cena, se va a quemar!

* * *

Bien, se me queman las habas para subir este primer capítulo. No lo pude resistir por mucho tiempo. Esta es una historia que surgió cuando comencé a cuestionarme qué habrá sucedido en todos aquellos años en los que Gothel tenía en su poder la flor dorada. Luego fue ¿cómo supo de la flor y su canción? Después de mucha planeación, decidí escribirla. Espero disfruten de esta primera entrega. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, sugerencias y todo lo que se les ocurra n_n.


	2. La primera canción

2. La primera canción

Durante la noche sintió una suave brisa recorrer la habitación, no era tan gélida pero su presencia era molesta, así que se escondió entre las cobijas para mitigar el frío. En los breves momentos que se encontró lúcida se había preguntado cómo sería el clima del exterior; a pesar de ello logró reponer sus energías.

Sus ojos grises asomaron, muy apenas, tras escuchar el trinar de los pajarillos anunciando el alba. Con su brazo izquierdo apartó todas las cobijas de su cuerpo, en un solo movimiento y estirándose placenteramente. Terminó de despabilarse sentada a la orilla de la cama y bajó las escaleras con premura, para alcanzar a ver cómo el cielo era iluminado. Abrió las puertas de la ventana y su mirada no le alcanzaba para acaparar todo el paisaje, vio revolotear algunas aves y percibió el fresco aroma de las flores, una corriente de aire rozó sus mejillas enfriándolas un poco.

Apoyó sus codos sobre la baranda y su barbilla sobre sus manos, observando todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en especial la luz del sol la cual le parecía bellísima. Por una extraña razón, se le vino a la mente el muchacho de ojos zafiro, revisó con un rápido vistazo el interior sin éxito de haberlo encontrado.

Una idea, tan repentina como una chispa, le indicó dónde podría ser posible que estuviera. La torre disponía de dos habitaciones; la primera, al subir las escaleras; la otra, en la primera planta un poco escondida. Emmer estaría en esa última. Fue directamente hacia ella, abrió despacio la puerta y pudo notar un montículo de cobijas sobre la cama.

― Emmer.

No hubo respuesta, se acercó un poco más tratando de encontrarlo; pero al parecer estaría debajo de todo ese montón. Llegó hasta el otro lado de la cama y tan sólo una mano era visible. Con su dedo índice se aventuró a picarle donde creía que estaba localizado su hombro, picó dos veces y esperó respuesta. Volvió a hacerlo y esta vez un gruñido apagado se hizo escuchar.

― Ya amaneció, es un hermoso día ―le dijo con una voz suave y animosa.

― Déjame dormir.

― Pero si ya dormiste suficiente, ayer en la noche nos acostamos temprano. Además, te perderás de esta maravillosa mañana.

Emmerich se revolvió ahí dentro, dejando sólo su mano al descubierto, esta vez a medio camino del codo. Liv entonces vio que debajo de su manga había algo brillante y gris; la retiró para observar mejor lo que era, se encontró con un brazalete de plata. La figura central era un círculo perfecto, una piedra preciosa con una notoria irregularidad en su forma tomando parte dentro de aquella figura. Los huecos que dejaba la piedra eran rellenos con el precioso metal, Liv se dio cuenta que se trataba de la luna. A los lados había otras figuras, simulando las fases del astro.

― ¿Por qué tienes puesto esto, Emmerich? ―preguntó muy sorprendida. Esa pieza, así también como el medallón, era la razón por la que él se había enojado de esa manera.

― Si te digo ¿me dejarás dormir?

― Sí, dime ―contestó aún sorprendida.

Escuchó un largo suspiro y después él emergía finalmente de su guarida. Al verlo pudo notar unas ojeras marcar su rostro, unos ojos muy cansados y su cabello totalmente revuelto y aplastado. Luego de un bostezo nada silencioso, se dispuso a explicarle el por qué usaba el brazalete.

― ¿Recuerdas que te dije haber sentido lo mismo que tú?

Según lo que recordaba ella lo había dicho, él sólo lo había admitido. Asintió muy interesada.

― Pues cuando cada uno se fue a dormir, me regresé a buscarlo. Después de todo los robamos, así que creo tenemos derecho de usarlos.

― ¿Y por qué parece que no dormiste?

― Es que no lo hice. Ya con el brazalete en mi muñeca contemplé el cielo nocturno, bueno más bien la luna. Quedé atado a ella de alguna manera, porque perdí el sentido del tiempo y cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya el día estaba por llegar. Ahora si me lo permites, seguiré durmiendo.

― Descansa.

Con eso obtenía dos respuestas, la primera acerca del frío que sintió durante la noche, y la segunda sobre el estado de Emmerich. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Volvió a su vista panorámica pensando en lo que él le había dicho, acerca de los derechos que tenían sobre esos objetos robados. Desde que habían iniciado el viaje en ningún momento pensó en usarlos, en llevar sobre su cuello las cadenas de ese sol frío y de apariencia radiante, no se le había ocurrido. Y ahora las ansias de hacerlo la hacían golpear la madera con las yemas de sus dedos.

― ¿Será? ―se dijo a sí misma, echó un vistazo hacia el morral. Estaba cerrado pero sabía que ahí estaría el medallón.

Dejó la madera un rato y se dirigió sin más hacia donde tenía puesta su vista. Abrió la bolsa y ahí estaba, no debía hurgar demasiado y sólo tenía que alcanzarlo con su mano. Al tenerlo en su poder dudó otra vez, pero no dejó que eso la detuviera y tomó la cadena con sus dos manos y agachó ligeramente la cabeza. En cuanto cayó sintió el peso del metal, sin embargo, también aquella extraña sensación de la primera vez.

Lo recordaba bien: su corazón latía con gran fuerza, tanta que sentía que se saldría de su pecho. En ese momento descubría que algo que no tenía, y que no sabía que le hacía falta, ahora lo había encontrado. En parte también lo comparaba con la potencia del sentimiento que había despertado Emmerich en ella, y quizás con muchas otras cosas. Era un todo.

Asomó nuevamente hacia la cúpula celeste, allá donde el sol observaba todo desde las alturas. Su enajenación por la estrella creció, o eso le parecía desde que portaba el medallón. Y esas ganas de cantar surgían nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no quería tararear, quería entonar una letra que encerrara todo lo que sentía en esos momentos al ver el sol.

― Quiero que describa todo, la maravilla con la que lo veo, lo que quiero expresar ―dijo emocionada dando vueltas, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando señaló― Pero que no sea demasiado larga, no la recordaría y quedaría en el olvido muy pronto.

Sus pasos fueron de un lado al otro, mientras que su dedo índice y pulgar, sostenían su barbilla para ayudarla a pensar. Las cejas estaban más cerca entre sí y sus ojos a medio cerrar, todo por la concentración que había alcanzado.

― ¿Una canción para el sol? ―se detuvo a pensarlo un poco y soltó una risita― ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Ni que fuera la única cosa que pudiera hacer ahora.

Pero sabía bien que en ese momento no se le ocurriría otra cosa, ni que esa idea se iría tan pronto de su cabeza. No tenía remedio, debía seguir. Soltó un leve suspiro y volvió con su ir y venir murmurando palabras como "Sol", "luz", "belleza" y "encanto".

― ¡Lo tengo!

Regresó una vez más frente a la ventana, balbuceando la letra para repasarla por completo, levantó la vista de nuevo y, después de aclarar su voz, sostuvo entre sus manos el medallón. De su boca comenzó a entonarse una melodía:

_Tú de suave calidez,_

_Oh mi bella encantación,_

_A mi sueño te abracé,_

_Farol de dorado albor,_

_Dame un poco de tu luz,_

_Que mi corazón siempre deseó,_

_Nimia parte de tu plenitud._

Después de eso sintió un regocijo en su interior, expresándolo en una sonrisa. Ella podía ver directamente al sol sin daños, así que lo admiró por un momento. Mientras lo hacía, repentinamente se quedaba sin aliento y sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos.

― Un destello.

* * *

Hola qué tal, por fin actualizo jeje. Bueno qué les puedo decir, se me ocurrió ese detalle de que por eso cayera la gota de luz. Mejor que un: sólo cayó por que sí. Y la canción, quise buscar canciones que hablaran del sol, en serio que lo hice, en inglés y español. Pero hablaban de otra cosa a parte del sol o no era lo que quería. Así que al final me aventuré a escribirla yo, al principio la hice con palabras que me parecía que no conocería Liv; la fui modificando a palabras más sencillas. Como dato curioso, si se le puede llamar así, _encantación_ la tomé cuando vi el título de _Healing incantation,_ y _nimia_ del libro _El último unicornio_. Es una palabra recurrente.

Gracias Dark-Karumi-Mashiro por comentar, espero sigas de cerca la historia hasta el final :).


	3. La gota dorada

¡Hace cuánto de la última actualización! Bueno, verán, quedé estancada en el capítulo de una historia original; luego surgió otra historia (de Labyrinth, 1986) y le dediqué cierto tiempo hasta crear un prólogo, que pueden encontrar aquí.

En fin, tenía gran parte del capítulo ya realizado, sólo faltaba lo último (lo cual acabo de terminarlo jajaja). Quizás haga falta correcciones, lo pensé y creo que eso será ya después de finalizarla. Igual si encuentran algo, me dicen y así me ayudarán a mejorar la historia :).

Bueno, había dicho que todo inició con Gothel; pues debo decirles que sí aparecerá en la historia, pero primero quiero retratar la historia de la flor dorada, la cual espero estar logrando. Que disfruten :).

P.D: Espero ya no tardar tanto, me organizaré entre esta y las otras dos historias, jajaja. Saludos.

* * *

3. La gota dorada

Su corazón palpitó con una increíble intensidad, tanta que podría salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Sus pulmones trabajaban al máximo, pero por más que lo intentaran, no llegaba el suficiente aire. Había quedado sin aliento, ahogando un grito de impresión al ver una lágrima del sol atravesar el cielo. Era como una estrella fugaz de oro, de las cosas más hermosas que haya visto o presenciado.

Sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de la pequeña gota de luz en medio de la cúpula celeste. Eso pronto se detuvo. Las paredes rocosas que resguardaban la torre fueron las culpables de que le perdiera el rastro. Volvió en sí sólo para incrustarse en su mente una idea, un pensamiento que no se le borraría hasta haberlo alcanzado. No habría tiempo de pensar en cosas secundarias, dentro de su cabeza sólo estaba ella y aquella diminuta manifestación solar.

Por inercia sus pies comenzaron a moverse, trazando un camino que iría directamente al lugar correcto. O al menos en su paso lo hallaría. Los escalones parecían eternos, más pequeños de lo que recordaba e incluso que confabulaban en su contra. En su carrera escalera abajo tropezó muchas veces, algunas con posibles finales atroces por su impaciencia. Respiró aliviada cuando cruzó la puerta de una sola pieza, aunque no precisamente sin dolencias por su descontrolado descenso.

Miró hacia el cielo frente a ella; por lo que recordaba, apuntó imaginariamente el punto donde le perdió la pista. Continuó corriendo no importando que, tras salir de ese escondite, podría estar expuesta a peligros y riesgos inminentes. Más aún siendo ella, colgando en su cuello un medallón dorado, y que además era robado.

Salió hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con el interior del bosque. Estaba luminoso y calmado, con algún que otro pajarillo cantando a lo lejos. Para ella era suficiente, así que retomó su búsqueda yendo hacia el frente, por donde ella creía que era la dirección correcta.

― No debe estar demasiado lejos, lo puedo sentir ―se decía una y otra vez después de un largo lapso de tiempo andando mientras adivinaba el verdadero camino.

Y en verdad que podía percibir por dónde debía de ir, su corazón le dictaba una dirección específica. Instintivamente seguía ese mandato sin chistar. Pronto llegó a la orilla del bosque que estaba junto al mar, la tierra se encontraba cubierta solamente de pasto verde y suave. Hasta ahí llegaba. Vio hacia el horizonte, tratando de adivinar dónde podría haber caído esa pequeña luz.

― Estará más allá del mar, en otras tierras. Donde, por las noches, iluminará de oro los bosques. Y no podré verla ―se lamentó Liv.

Se sentó por un momento, aún viendo la línea donde el mar y el cielo se unen. No había nada más que hacer. Sus dedos sentían la suavidad de la hierba, pero cerca de su mano izquierda había algo más que podía percibir. La inquietud que le provocaba era tanta, que le prestó la atención debida. Siguió el rastro y se detuvo apenas a unos palmos de distancia. La tierra ahí emanaba una suave calidez, poco perceptible y gentil. No supo qué hacer, si cavar hasta encontrarla o dejarla ahí mismo. Más indecisa no podía estar.

Volvió a lo que ahora comenzaba a llamar "casa"; claro que después de dar vueltas en círculos, o titubear sobre el camino de regreso. A parte de ser un poco olvidadiza, su enajenación no le permitió ser más precavida.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí. Tratando de decidir qué hacer con su descubrimiento. Pero ahora ya se encontraba frente a la torre, cuestionándose por un momento si Emmerich habría notado su ausencia. O seguía durmiendo. Cualquiera de los dos casos, parecía que no se metería en problemas, pues él no se enteraría de ninguna manera.

― ¿Y no decirle nada?

Emprendió una carrera hacia lo más alto de la torre, ese acontecimiento era demasiado extraordinario como para no contarlo. Quizás se llevara una llamada de atención, un disgusto (otro más), pero lo valdría o por lo menos correría con ese riesgo.

― ¿Hiciste qué?

Es la reacción esperada por parte de él, sus ojos completamente abiertos y su rostro exagerando la expresión en todo su esplendor. Así era él, un dramático. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, por eso no le sorprendió nada que se pusiera así. Esperó a que se le bajara un poco los ánimos para continuar, mientras, observaba cómo iba de un lado a otro sermoneándole sin fin.

Pensaba que no fue una buena opción decirle lo que hizo, sin detalles, ni con la debida calma. Suspiró por lamentar no haberse esperado lo suficiente.

―…y se te ocurre salir a pasear, mientras el caza recompensas está rondando por ahí. Espero no te haya seguido, sino estaremos perdidos…Oh no, qué vamos a hacer…

― Emmer…

― Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre eso?...

― Escúchame, cayó una gota del cielo. Era del sol.

Captó su atención, dejándolo pensativo por lo que ella había dicho. Ante su incredulidad, Liv resolvió llevarlo hasta donde había encontrado la gota de luz. Y si tenía que hacerlo por la fuerza, no habría de otra.

Tomó ambas manos y las juntó dentro de las suyas, con un suave tirón consiguió que él le siguiera, casi sin esfuerzo ni resistencia. Una vez que comenzaron a descender por las escaleras, él tomó el mando, rindiéndose ante la insistencia de Liv. Llegaron pronto al bosque, punto donde él comenzó a ser más cauteloso, cuidando de los dos en cada paso que daban. Iban con una lentitud terrible, o eso pensaba ella al comparar su andanza previa, que supuso habría sido el triple de rápida que esta segunda ocasión.

Comenzaba a ser agotadora tanta precaución por su parte, si sólo de esa manera lograba llevarlo al lugar, entonces usaría toda su paciencia. Y es que ya quería estar ahí nuevamente, estaba demasiado ansiosa que, el tiempo parecía más lento de lo normal, igual que Emmerich.

― ¡Cuidado! ―dijo Emmerich, ahogando su grito a un solo susurro.

Ella no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera abrir un poco su boca; la mano del muchacho la cubría. Debido a una gran rapidez, Emmerich logró ocultar tanto a Liv como a él mismo entre unos arbustos. Lo único que escuchaban eran sus propias respiraciones, y el movimiento que se abría paso entre las hojas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Liv pudo ver la fuente de todo el escándalo. No lo podía creer, entornó sus ojos hacia el rostro de Emmer, quien observaba al frente.

― Un conejo ―dijo Liv, ya libre de su boca.

― Pudo ser peor, nunca se sabe.

Ambos se levantaron y continuaron el camino, esta vez ella iba un poco más adelante, exhortando a Emmerich ir más deprisa.

― Vamos, que si nos demoramos más llegaremos en la noche.

― Está bien ―aceptó Emmerich, viendo que no había peligro alguno a los alrededores.

Se tomaron de las manos y trotaron por el bosque, directo hacia donde Liv indicaba. Iban a la velocidad que la joven había alcanzado anteriormente, por lo que su llegada a su destino no fue tardía. Al estar ahí, Liv comenzó a buscar el sitio donde estaba la gota.

― ¿Y dónde está? No la veo.

― Está por aquí, en alguna parte ―siguió buscando su rastro, hasta que por fin la halló― Ven, aquí es.

El muchacho se acercó y, doblando sus rodillas, se puso a la altura de Liv. Ésta tomó su mano, guiándola hacia la pequeña partícula de sol; esperando a que él también pudiera percibirla, tanto como ella lograba hacerlo. Tras mantener sus esperanzas pendiendo de un hilo, el cual se sostenía mientras observaba el rostro de Emmerich, se vieron cumplidas cuando él expresó sorpresa.

― ¿La puedes sentir? ―preguntó emocionada, al momento que alejaba sus manos para que él tuviera más libertad de movimiento.

― Espera, vuelve a poner tus manos.

Y así lo hizo, confundida por la petición y aún más por que su expresión se vio reflejada en el rostro de Emmerich.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― Es extraño pero si te alejas ya no puedo sentir nada, es como si tú fueras un puente para que yo llegue a saber de esa gota.

― ¿Crees que estos tesoros estén involucrados en eso?

― No podemos negarlo, ni tampoco afirmarlo plenamente. Es cierto que, desde que los tenemos, hemos experimentado ciertos cambios.

― Quizás también sea parte de esos cambios.

― Es posible ―consideró Emmerich. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, ya con las manos alejadas de aquél punto. Hasta que el muchacho rompió esa atmósfera callada― ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? La gota.

― No quiero moverla de aquí, de hecho, si quisiera, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Pero la frecuentaré, por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

― Está bien, y yo te acompañaré.

Liv sonrió espontáneamente, tenía su apoyo y compañía en esto. Y le estaba agradecida por ello. La noche estaba anunciando su llegada en la extensión de la cúpula celeste, momento en el cual vieron prudente volver a la torre. Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso, a paso veloz antes de que la luz se extinguiera y se les dificultase llegar.


End file.
